34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mags Flanagan
Mags Flanagan is a a victor of The 11th Hunger Games, and a tribute in the 3rd Quarter Quell. She won her Games at the age of 16, and is from District 4. 11th Hunger Games She worked alone, which was odd, since she was from a career district. In the arena, (which was a forest), they had golden deer, moose, and squirrels there.They were intended to be mutts, but they don't kill anyone. Mags made fish hook out of bark, and caught a fish with it. She cooked it, and proceeded on her way. Later, a tornado come, destroying everything in it's path, and killing the rest of the remaining tributes, except for Mags, who was smart enough to make a small shelter. The, the tornado stops, and then Romulus Templesmith congratulates the winner. Also, her odds of winning were 15-1. Its also noteworthy that the tributes this year were all 15 years or older. 14th Games After Raff Lockhearst wins, Mags and Raff become good freinds. 26th Games This year, she was the mentor of both tributes this year. She is described as being a nice lady, pretty much acting like a nice grandma, even though she wasn't even close do being old. 65th Games During this year, she mentors Finnick to victory, The 66th Mentoring In the third book she is shown to be such a forgiving woman, knowing that the Games turn you into something you're not. She was going to be the mentor that year (67 ADD) but she was still mourning the loss of her own granddaughter. 75th Hunger Games When Annie Cresta is reaped for the Games, she volunteers to take her place. She didn't do this because she thought she could win, its so she could save Annie. Once time, Katniss has a nightmare about her turning into a mutt and eating her. Later, she is seen in several scenes, but Katniss really notices her in the training center, and sees her training at the archery station with Finnick. Mags offers Katniss how to make a fish hook in exchange to learn archery. She's seen is very quiet, kind, nice, and gentle. During the Games, she sided up with Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta. She later ate some nuts from trees, and Katniss thought they were poisonous, but Finnick later let Mags eat them, in order to see if they were or not. She usually traveled on Finnicks back during all of this time. When the fog started on day 2, she sacrificed herself so they fog would stop hurting her team. Mockingjay In one of the film places they used to shoot the first film, there were many pillars showing the names of each victor that won a Hunger Games. As expected, her name showed up on one of the pillars there, along with the other victors from her district. Trivia * She has a granddaughter that participates in The 66th Hunger Games . However, that tribute dies anyway, even though she was a career. * She died at age 80, the same age Furelle Faith died. Screen Shot 2018-09-23 at 1.13.40 PM.png qqfd.jpeg Bandicaadcaaac-19_23-01-52-831.jpg Category:Victors